While the invention is subject to a wide range of applications, it is especially suited for use with a push broom and will be particularly described in that connection.
Among the problems involved in push brooms is that the handle frequently becomes loose. Further the threaded portion of the handle often cracks or breaks from bumping the broom block into some object.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,100 to Griffin and Wilson discloses, for example, "The wax applicator includes an elongated carrier member to which is rigidly secured an elongated pulling handle."
U.S. Pat. No. 2,163,979 to Judson discloses, for example, "this invention relates to attachments for brooms of the type employed for cleaning floors of buildings."
It is an object of the present invention to provide a handle brace for use with a push broom which prevents the loosening of the handle.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a handle brace which prevents breaking of the threaded portion of a broom handle.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an handle brace which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.